A Ghost's Words
by RosesAndFlames
Summary: Lucy is dead,and is all Natsu's fault.A beautiful love story. A NaLu one-shot a bit dramatic.


**A NaLu one-shot**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail**

"Natsu!Please don't die!Please!" Lucy said with tears in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"L-Lucy..." Natsu said trying not to make an effort

"Don't speak!You will die!Please listen to me!Rest a little,i will go to find help." Lucy said as she wanted to run away,but a cold hand stopped her

"N-Natsu?What are you doing?Let me go!" the blonde wizard said

"No.I...don't...want you...t-t-to ...get h-hurt" he said

"You are stupid?How could i get hurt?And if i would get hurt,i will know that I died for you." she said smiling

Natsu was was ready to die for was ready to sacrifice herself for was really something.

When he turned his head,she was aleardy gone.

"Natsu?Is that you?" a female voice said

"E-Erza?" he said

"Natsu!You are very hurt!What happened?" she asked worried

"It's n-not i-impor...ta..nt...save L-Lucy...p-please." he said heavily breathing

"No,Natsu!I'm not letting you are my nakama,and nakama always are together." Erza said

"T-Thank...y-you." He said then he closed his eyes.

"Natsu!Natsu!Wake up!" the scarled haired mage shouted

"I have to get him to the infirmiary."

Erza leaved with Natsu in her arms.**(It's Nalu not Nerza...or how you spelling it)**

TWO DAYS AFTER

Natsu waked up in the Fairy Tail's infirmiary.

"What I am doing here?"

"Natsu!You are ok!Thank god!" Mira said as she entered the door

"What do you mean,Mira?" he asked

"You don't remember what happened?"she asked the dragon slayer

Then he remembered everything.

_Flashback_

_Lucy,Gray,Erza and Natsu were going on a dangerous choosed the mission and everyone was fine with the mission was this:_

_"Hello Fairy Tail.I need someone to help me to destroy some monsters that are in my reward is 50,000,000 jewels(_**I have no idea how many is :P)**_ .Please."_

_from Takeishi Tsukune._

_They are in the city now,and they saw that the city was very was many flowers and beautiful trees._

_"It doesn't look that monsters are here." Lucy said_

_"You're right, is odd about this mission." Erza said with a worried tone_

_And in a split of second, BUM!The whole city was attacked with fire,water and wind._

_"The show beggins." Gray said_

_"I'm all fired up!" the fire dragon slayer said_

_But they didn't have the chance to do a move,because the monsters were too powerful and too fast._

_"Whoa!They are like 1000 monsters here!What city is this?" Natsu asked surprised_

_"Everyone,don't let you're guard down!" the red haired girl said_

_Everything was was hurt badly by a monster with five heads and with a very big was hurt at her leg,Gray and Erza were nowhere to be found,and most important,Natsu was going to die._

_"Natsu!Please don't die!Please!" Lucy said with tears in her beautiful chocolate eyes._

_"L-Lucy..." Natsu said trying not to make an effort_

_"Don't speak!You will die!Please listen to me!Rest a little,i will go to find help." Lucy said as she wanted to run away,but a cold hand stopped her_

_"N-Natsu?What are you doing?Let me go!" the blonde wizard said_

_"No.I...don't...want you...t-t-to ...get h-hurt" he said_

_"You are stupid?How could i get hurt?And if i would get hurt,i will know that I died for you." she said smiling_

_Natsu was was ready to die for was ready to sacrifice herself for was really something._

_When he turned his head,she was aleardy gone._

_"Natsu?Is that you?" a female voice said_

_"E-Erza?" he said_

_"Natsu!You are very hurt!What happened?" she asked worried_

_"It's n-not i-impor...ta..nt...save L-Lucy...p-please." he said heavily breathing_

_"No,Natsu!I'm not letting you are my nakama,and nakama always are together." Erza said_

_"T-Thank...y-you." He said then he closed his eyes._

_"Natsu!Natsu!Wake up!" the scarled haired mage shouted_

_"I have to get him to the infirmiary."_

_Erza leaved with Natsu in her arms.___

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Mira!Where is Lucy?" he asked/shouted

"N-Natsu..." Mira said as she started to cry

"What happened?Why are you crying?Mira!Answer me!" Natsu shouted

"Natsu!" a stern voice said

"Erza?"

"Leave Mira alone."

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" he said

"Oi,Flame-Brain you are okay?" Gray entered the room

"Yes,I'm fine,but...what happened to Lucy?" he asked

" can't remember?" Erza said with tears in her eyes

"What do you mean?No i don't remember!I remember just that Lucy was going to find some help,because i was injured." Natsu said

"Natsu...Lucy...Lucy is dead!" Gray said almost crying

"What?" he asked as anger boiled inside him

"Who is that bastard who killed her?" he asked

"Well...kinda...you." said the take-over mage

"You see,when Lucy comed back,he saw Erza with you in her (**by she I mean Erza)** putted you down because she wanted to rest."

"And...Lucy was very worried about you,when she saw a fire knife coming towards she moved in front of you,and then...

"The knife hit her." Gray continued

"She is dead,Natsu.I'm sorry." Mira said as she started to cry again

Everyone is the room was ,Mira and Erza too,but the most affected was Natsu

"She...she...get killed for me?" he asked surprised

Mira nodded,and said:

"We all gonna miss Lucy very much."

They all leaved,and let Natsu alone.

He was very got killed because of said that she was ready to die if it was for him,but he never expected that to happen.

He started to he cried everyday from that day on.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Natsu was staying in front of Lucy's grave,with a beautiful white lily in his hand.

"Hey,Luce...the guild is doing miss you very much...I miss you very much." he said crying a little

"You know,I always wanted to say something to truth is that i have fallen in love with you from the day I saw you.I regred that I don't tell you this sooner,but...i dind't think that you would...die." he said a little hesitant

He putted the lily on her grave and said:

"I will always love you,Lucy Heartfillia."

He wanted to leave when he saw something white,like a ,he was was a was his beloved Lucy.

"I love you,too,Natsu." she said as she dissapeard.

Natsu was to know that Lucy loved if she is dead,she always be in his heart.

**How it was?Good?Or bad?**


End file.
